Amnesiac
by cantbestuffed
Summary: Imagine that you are completely alone and you don't remember anything, except that you need to go back home, a foreign concept that you don't even understand. Now imagine that you have some strange super human ability that no one would understand. That is Curly's new life but all this changes when he starts to remember a boy named Ponyboy Curtis...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAMIER: I'm not really good at this but I don't own the Outsiders... I wish but alas if I did it wouldn't be nearly as good. Anyway...**

CHAPTER 1

My name was Charles.

It was the only that stood in my completely dark head space.

I couldn't remember the street name or the hundreds of trees on either side. They didn't look friendly, I knew that for sure. I also new that I had to go down this road.

_Follow the road, _someone had told me, _it will get you to a safe-haven. _

Someone important to me had told me that. I couldn't remember their name, their face or even what they were wearing but I do remember the sense of urgency in their voice, the stormy grey green eyes darting back and forth as if the two of us were running from something, some_one_.

Walking down this road seemed harder then usual. My legs grew wobbly and my feet were rough and hard due to the many little rocks on the road. I looked down and noticed that I was bleeding and bare-footed. I had on light blue pants and a white T-shirt smeared in blood.

I briefly wondered if it was my blood but then ignored that thought and kept trudging down the road.

This was taking so long... so so long and I wanted to get to the end of this road desperately. Someone from my forgotten past had told me that this road would lead to a safe-haven and that meant someone to help me remember.

My leg got caught on a stick and I feel to the ground. I don't remember anything but I know I hate being looked at as weak.

I sat there for a bit and my eyes started to water. Another thing I hated. I quickly rubbed my eyes to hide any evidence of me crying, I was about to get up when a bright light filled my vision and I shielded my eyes.

I remember hearing a scream next and I wasn't sure if it was mine or not... I hoped it wasn't mine, I didn't want to look weak.

"Kid?! Kid?!" I could briefly hear someone scream that before I passed out.


	2. Hospitals and Stupid Doctors

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG BUT ANYONE WHO HAS LOOKED SHOULD SEE I HAVE TRIED TO POST THIS SOONER BUT IT KEEPS SCREWING UP... SOZ GUYS **

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

Once I woke, all I could see was white.

It was creepy and I instantly new I didn't like it. It was reminding me of something but I can't remember what.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice someone, the doctor I think, shaking me.

"Excuse me, Sir, but you never answered my question" He said.

I looked him in the eye. Dark blue on hazel and said sorry. The word sounded strange and I figured I probably didn't say it often.

"But what did you say?"

The doctor stared at me as if asking if I was serious but then realised I was and sighed "I asked why you were walking down the highway will bleeding so much?"

I looked down, I had been asking myself that question no-stop but still didn't have much of an answer.

"I-I don't remember" I didn't like stuttering either, I hated looking weak in front of other people "I just had to get away"

"Away?" The doctor asked. "Away from where?"  
>"I don't know" I screamed in frustration "I don't remember anything. I don't remember anything."<p>

I said it twice but I still don't think it fully sunk in until now and it hit like a town of bricks. What if I had a mum and dad worrying about me, that thought felt weird and I knew then that it wasn't right. My parents were probably absent or old drunks or something but I knew someone was worrying about me. 2 people. An older brother and a young sister. That fit like a perfect piece in a puzzle. I wonder who they were and if I'd ever remember them.

"Sir, do you have amnesia?" Well that was a stupid thing to say. "Duh. What part of me not remember anything give you that idea"

He glared at me for my comment but let it slide, considering I was an amnesic and I had _special _privileges.

A nurse that looked around 23, knocked on my door and said "Excuse me but the man who hit the boy with the truck has been asking to see him." She looked at the doctor "Should I let him in?"

He briefly looked at me "Do it. It could jog the patients memory"  
>I felt a little insulted at that remark but kept my mouth shut. Maybe the guy who hit me knew something about me, about my past and with that thought, a fire started in my mind.<p>

I was going to get to the bottom of this and remember my past, if its the last thing I do...

**NOW REVIEWS, WHO HAS CURLY JUST MET? (BECAUSE SERIOUSLY I DON'T KNOW SO I DESPERATELY NEED HELP!)**


	3. I meet someone from my PAST

**Sorry it's taken so long but I asked for help only no one responded so... whatever, enjoy this Chapter**

CHAPTER 3

A man with a greased head covered in complicated swirls and a pretty boy with golden hair and green eyes and I instantly knew I had known them. Whether we got along or not was a completely different story.

"Dang Curly, we thought we'd kill you" The blonde one said, I wondered who _Curly _was so I asked. Both their face contorted with shock and they exchanged an uneasy glance.

"That you. Curly Shepard" The one with complicated swirls said and the name did sounded familiar.

"How hard did we hit you?" "Have you got amnesia?" "Was it our fault?" They were saying and I just couldn't take it so I yelled "SHUT UP! Now can you tell me your names?"

They looked shocked, "I'm Steve Randle and that's Sodapop Curtis" The complicated swirl guy said, well Steve said.

"We're friends with your brother and we all live on the Greaser side of Tulsa"

Now that, that sound familiar and the blonde guy, Sodapop. Something about him was pushing in my mind desperately trying to break free of its confinements.

"I don't know who you are but you seem familiar. Can you take me back to Tulsa?" I asked as nicely as I could but the statements came out like a growl and I smirked. That seemed familiar.

They exchanged another glance and I wanted to punch them in the face but I restrained myself. Something tells me I don't do that that often.

Without knowing I slip into a memory.

"_C'mon Char" He said to me, the person from my memories "You've got to think first next time. You can't always just go in guns blazing"_

"_Yeah, who says I can't?" I can feel the joy of challenging this boy and the smirk forming on my lips. "We both know I'm going to die soon, what were your words, young and desperate, why not just speed up the process, Horseboy?"_

_The name sounded like a taunt and the I was talking to rolled his eyes. "Just find a little self-restraint next time. I won't always be able to get you out of these messes"_

"_Yeah, yeah"_

I gasped, that was so real.

"Wow, Curly, you alright?" Sodapop Curtis said and I could see some form of caring in his eyes.

I shook my head, hoping these half answered memories would either finish forming or just disappear.


	4. Memories Memories

**Hello, yes. I'm still here :) :) :) :) Enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER 4

"... So Curly," Sodapop Curtis started in an old car while we were on our way to Tulsa "Do you remember what happened to Ponyboy"

Before I could answer, I flashed into a memory...

"_Your real names Ponyboy?" A younger version of me asked. I looked around 5 in the memory with curly hair going everywhere and lively, bright eyes. I was standing next to another boy around my age, he looked to be 4-5 and had fluffy auburn red hair and green-grey eyes that where looking at everything capturing the attention of everyone and everything._

_The boy I was with, Ponyboy, stuck his chin in the air "Yes, and I have a brother named Sodapop. It even says so on his birth certificate"_

_Sodapop. The name bounced around in my head until I realised and the realisation gave me whiplash._

_Sodapop Curtis, he was Ponyboy's brother, horseboy's brother._

_In the memory, younger me was talking. _

"_Right so now that I know you both have stupid names-"_

Ponyboy interrupted me "My name is fine. What's your name, if you think you're so special?"

_I raised my chin this time "Charles, Charles Shepard"_

_Ponyboy though for a moment "You look like more of a Curly"_

"He gave me my nickname" I interrupted whatever Sodapop and Steve had been talking about and stated that.

They looked at me, really shocked. "What are you talking 'bout Curly?"

"Ponyboy, horseboy, he called me Curly when we first meet and I stuck with it"

They exchanged another glance and I felt the need to punch them in the face... that was getting really annoying.

"Look, if you guys keep exchanging glances I'm gonna fucking punch you both in the eye" I said any restraint I ever had completely gone.

Sodapop rubbed the back of his neck a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry, Curly, it's just weird seeing you so out of it"

"You'll be out of it soon if you keep talking like that" I growled

Steve laughed "See that is what we are used to, kid. You being all nice and _saying SORRY_ unheard of" He said the last part as if he didn't believe a word of it... and I kind of believed him.

Sodapop glared at him "But that doesn't mean we wont help you"

I muttered in agreement but that wasn't my biggest priority. "In T-Tulsa, do I have a family? Maybe an older brother and a... um... younger sister?" I was unsure and it showed in my voice but the question came out before I could stop it.

Steve nodded suddenly uncaring "Yep, Tim and Angela Shepard. Your brother is the leader of the Shepard Gang, the one you were in. It's a group of guys who are hoods and have basically no future whatsoever"

"_No one's born a hood, Curls, you can be born Greaser, like we are, but not a hood. Hoods are made and I don't want you to become that... like I did"_ A voice said in my ear. The man sounded at least 5 years older then me.

"And your sister Angela Shepard is the biggest bitch in Tulsa and she has slept with almost every guy on the East Side." Sodapop finished what Steve had said and when he talked about my sister, his voice had turned cold and distant. Something that sounded weird on his normally happy voice.

"Wow, they sound really liked" I said, sarcasm oozing of my words "Can you tell me about me? Before I lost my memories"

They both nodded but only Sodapop looked at me, Steve was driving the car taking us to Tulsa, Oklahoma.

"Well, your rash. Some would say that your brave but you already crossed the line between brave and just plain stupid. And you have a way of making other people do stupid things with you-"

As soon as Sodapop said that, a voice started talking in my ear and I could feel a memory.

"_You're going to get us in trouble" A 13 year old Ponyboy Curtis was saying._

"_Don't worry, horseboy, we wont get caught. I've done this like 1000 times" 13 year old me stared at him and I remember noticing how he say Ponyboy's tense stature and his eyes running all over the place and knew the only way to get him to agree would be to force him, because under that tense frame, he was excited. I was letting him step out of his comfort zone and do something his over-protective Gang would never let him. _

_I shoved my head in the air, looking down at him "Or are you afraid?"_

I interrupted Steve, that seems to be a trend whenever I remember something "Alright, but what are my hobbies? What do I do when I get bored? Where do I like to hang out? Stop telling me I'm rash and stupid I can tell that, idiot"

"Well... um... you have one of the highest amount of time spent in the cooler" Cooler meant juvie, I guessed.

"And?" That wasn't much to go on.

"And you enjoy fights, a lot" Sodapop finishes lamely.

"Wow, so I'm a rash and stupid juvenile delinquent that enjoys fighting other hood" I said, sarcastically "That's great. A dream come true"

The car was quiet for a while and it occurred to me that Sodapop and Steve weren't my friends. Sure, we lived on the same side of town, apparently, and both our gangs know each other but they don't know shit about me and if I had my memories back it would probably be the exact same story but vise versa.

"Don't worry, kid" Steve said "You can go ask your brother. We're here"

I looked out the window and more trees appeared. Exactly like the ones I had passed early. There was an old dusty sign that said _Welcome to Tulsa, Oklahoma_ but parts of the words had faded off so it looked more like _W l m to T l , Ok homa. _Pretty, and it top it all of someone drew a picture of a naked girl and boy with all the parts clear and thorough. The drawer was a very good drawer.

The boys drove me to an average looking house with a broken mailbox, spider webs everywhere and a couple of broken windows.

The 3 of us left the car and my vision blurred and I saw _3 children standing in front of the house. Ages 12, 6 and 5. 2 boys and a girl._

_The girl was staring at the house in complete disdain. _

_"We really need to get this fixed. It's disgusting" The girl moaned. The 2 boys stopped their mini soccer game and stared at her._

_"Come now, Angel" My sister, the girl was my sister. So the older boy who was talking must be Tim "That'll never happen with Ma and James around"_

_"And why would you want to." I said, a massive smirk covering my lips "Then something could happen to Bobba and Sony" I grinned at Angela "They're my pet Spiders. I decided giving them a name will make me feel more at home"_

_My sister and brother stared at me and Tim whacked me upside the head while muttering "That makes no sense, Curls"_

The 3 kids disappeared and I staggered a few steps as if I was drunk... _how would I know what that would feel like? _

The was painted red but was extremely badly done and I get the feeling that Angel and I did it since Tim doesn't seem to be the kind of person to want to paint a door.

I looked at Sodapop and Steve who were standing right behind me and Sodapop nodded encouragingly so I opened the unlocked red door and walked in.

**By the way, in case you didn't know. Creating memories about Curly, Tim and Angela is extremely fun... Do you guys think I should make another story leading up to this?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
